God Of Sex
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: The Death is ready to fuck 'em!


Sex.

The word in itself raises many questions. Sex is known by many names, the act of producing an offspring is known as intercourse, a form of more serious sex with less concentration on the pleasure part. Love making, which focuses more on pleasure than anything else.

In the past, people surely wanted to get and give pleasure, but the consequences were severe, in the form of child.

Now with the invention of many preventive and curing measures, such unneed is avoided.

Now, where were we? Oh yes, we happen to get intercourse, love-making and here comes the next; fuck.

A very crude word, but used to describe the act of making sex nonetheless. Though the word fuck is now nothing but used for the bad. You get hit around the table edge, you utter the word fuck. A heel'd sole ctushes your feet, you scream fuck. You want to belittle or curse someone, you snarl 'fuck you' or 'fuck off'. It depends.

But sometimes, people used the word fuck in the most dirty or exiting way. And there are many synonyms or jokes regarding sex.

Now, the people who engage in sex.

Animals. As the saying, 'Many heads. Many ideas.'; similarly the vast variety of species, that many types of intercourse. And the engaging duo were normally known as mates.

In homo-sapien-sapiens early past, as we were also animals, still are, we used to choose a specific partner on the depending criteria and live with him/her till death. And like other animals were, obviously, known as mates.

As times flew by, the wording changed as the relationship of the female and male changed. In recent times, the saying 'till death do us apart' is as good as fuck (no pun intended).

The relationship pertaining a male and a female is complicated, which is the major understatement of the century. Aside from the family relationships, which is not considered; a duo can be recalled as friends, friends with benefits, couples, fuck-buddies, lovers, partners, husband-wife and many many others.

Here in this story; the word fuck is very important.

Chapter 1: Be Ready Girls! The God of Sex is here!

"Why did you call me here, Reina-sama?" asked Matsuno politely; a buxom beauty with pink tinted crimson hair. She has creamy skin tone and blue eyes. Like all other females in the St. Arcadia Academy; she too has bountiful breasts with is modestly hidden in her uniform.

She is the personal assistant of Reina Morimoto; Head of Morimoto Financial Group supporting the academy and in sense controlling it and also the headmistress of said school.

Matsuno looked at Reina in concern after not getting any reply. Reina; a beautiful blonde haired woman was sitting as usual on her expensive chair; gripping her head with both hands, elbows on the heartwood desk and staring unblinkingly at a file with frustration clearly written on her face. It was hard to imagine her doing even an ounce of work.

Reina groaned and slouched on her seat with a big frown on her young face. She wears a form fitting and revealing blue business dress. The dress has puffy shoulders and V-shaped neckline reaching till her diaphragm revealing her white bra and managing little to hide her big generous breasts.

"It is happening afterall."

"What is happening Reina-sama?" questioned Matsuno in an uncertain voice.

Reina glanced towards Matsuno before standing in a swift motion and made her way towards the open window; looking outside the campus of school, many girls with the figure of a high class model wearing the standard uniform of Academy making their way towards the school entrance and the school boys leering on them. It was an usual sight.

"Read it."

Not daring to ask what, Matsuno lifted the file and started reading it word to word.

Her eyes widen halfway, but she read it completely all the while in a disbelieving face.

"H-how c-can that's possible Reina-sama?" asked Matsuno in obvious disbelief and confusion.

"It was bound to happen one day. I just thought not so soon." Reina said through gritted teeth, clear sign of frustration.

You would now be thinking what made the ruler of a prestigious academy frown. The real thing is that her foundation was just a branch of the main stream which was owned by a very rich business but he was old and didnot care for such trivial matters and let her change the name of the foundation but still governed it.

In the many years Reina had taken full control, seemingly unconcerned about the small but important connection. Many people owed her company, she built this Academy, ruled it. It was like a small world of her own where **she** was the God.

But now the organization is back to haunt her.

According to the letter, someone is coming to inspect, who, she don't know. She was feeling like her control over the Academy is going to slip and she **didnot** liked it one bit!

"So what should we do, Reina-sama?" asked Matsuno in concern. If someone from the head comes to inspect, it means he or she will come at an undecided time or in disguise. Both condition not good for her Reina-sama's health and position. It was a known fact that most if not all the students of St. Arcadia Academy are horny teenagers, they eat sex, drink sex, sleep sex and what not and their Queen, Leona Morimoto, little sister of Reina and President of the Social Club, who was a sex cravy herself. Bending the rules aswell the student according to her will.

Reina narrowed her eyes in thought, "Tell all the students along with the staff, to **behave** and especially Leona until the inspector is here. Now go."

Matsuno left the room after a nod, a frown on her face aswell.

'This isn't going to go well.' Reina thought gazing at the letter.

 _St. Arcadia Academy, Lunch Time, School Gate,_

From a luxurious and spacious black sports car, a hunk dropped with a suitcase in his right hand staring intently at the school with narrowed eyes.

'So this is it huh. Very grand.' thought the flame head striding towards the entrance with long legs. His frame broad and sturdy, giving an aura of confidence and passion along with power. Many students stopped whatever they were doing and watch him go towards the Head office whispering to each other.

Many females giving him lusty looks with glazed eyes. Among them a blonde with three goon's on her watching him almost march from a class window with narrowed eyes.

So much is happening surrounding the man, but he doesn't even notices as his mind is still on the conversation that led him here.

 _Flashback,_

"So let me get this straight, you want me to supervise a secondary school under disguise, because recently some odd rumours are floating around that school and you don't want your reputation to be ruined. Is that all?" Ichigo summarize, reclining on a sofa.

"Yes Ichigo, you know you will be leading this company one day. This assignment will serve you in two ways. First it will help us and second it can give you an idea what work you're gonna do in future." A very oldman with straight white hair and black streaks said.

Ichigo raised a thin eyebrow at the reasoning, but said nothing.

"You didn't tell me about the rumours." The oldman's face grimaced at the almost demanding, moreso because of the rumours.

Ichigo inwardly wondered, what was happening in there?

"I wasn't able to gather many things, but one thing was sure, the people there are very intimate." he finished with a low voice.

"Intimate?"

It was confirmed that Ichigo wasn't gonna skip the details, and was ready to suck as much as possible.

The oldman gave a weary sigh, "My spys have told me, the school though very popular, is a breeding ground for horny teenagers. The school mass is filled with many beautiful girls and many are sex crazy at that. Though they don't do it at plain day. At night... Listen I know, it will be very hard for you, but you are only one who can stop all that without commotion."

Ichigo stopped listening after the word 'sex', but regained his mind to answer.

Without a word, Ichigo stood and walked towards the broad balcony looking outside. "Are you sure I am the right person for this?" Ichigo asked with an even tone, neutral.

"Yes. I am your employer and I know what my employee is made of. That is true. But I am also your grandfather, and know you even better." The now revealed grandfather proudly said.

An almost chesire grin stretched over Ichigo's face, which was hidden from the oldie.

"Then I will accept. Moreso as your grandson than as your employee. I have to hold our name and not to let it get dirty. I will not let the 'Arima' name get down, just because some novice teenagers can't control their libido." Ichigo said with a straight face and strong voice as he faced his grandfather. His words filled with conviction.

A proud smile grew on Isshin Arima's wrinkled face, "I knew you are the right person to succeed my company. It's good you are not like your father."

"Anyways, here are all the details of your work." Isshin said as he dropped a suitcase on the glass table, before giving Ichigo a hug and before sauntering outside the room, drop another suggestion.

"And...do what you think is right."

As soon as Isshin was outside, a predatorial grin lit on Ichigo's tanned face.

'It's been almost a week, Yoruichi-chan has warmed my bed. I guess, I have to start with something fresh; soon.'

 _Flashback end,_

At the last thought, a hunger awakened within Ichigo's core and his eyes glistened. All the girls held back a shiver of arousement as his hungry dark eyes roamed over their stature, while he continuously walked towards his destination, albeit a little slow.

The eyes promised of pain and pleasure. It looked like, if they stare at them even a bit more, he would devour them whole.

Seeing the reaction, Ichigo gave a hollow chuckle and licked his lips, almost teasingly.

The seemingly innocent action provoked many, as all wondered, what was gonna happen?

 _The Head Office,_

Reina Morimoto was now sitting in her comfy chair, running over the paperwork with ease. She is a genius there is no doubt about it. That's why she was able to hold such a high position at such a young age.

Though her hands were working at a steady pace, her mind was anything but steady.

The letter had arrived two weeks ago. Still there is not a person to inspect. She was hoping, it was just a false alarm, but she has not reached her place with just hope. So she was on constant gaurd.

Onto her left side, sitting in her own desk was the ever faithful assistant; who was also doing her everday's work. But unlike her Reina-sama, her face clearly showed worry.

She had accepted the fact of an unknown person coming here to inspect the premises. But that wasn't her major concern. Two weeks, without much of any dirty activities had frustrated the general students. She personally had seen, the nightly activities of some horny, cockblocked teenagers. If the person somehow finds anything; it would cause a huge tension for all the people in the Academy and she didn't want that.

The very top contender for movement was, ofcourse, Leona Morimoto. Her sex drive was just too big. She hoped oneday, she would meet her match.

 _Thk...Thk..._

Her train of thought got disturbed as a knock resonated throughout the room.

With a quick look towards her superior, who nodded, she walked towards the broad door to answer the call.

Ichigo's eyes show no outward reaction as the door was opened by a model figure, but inside they were hungry. It has been a long time, he had a decent sex; even though it was just three days. Now with so many womens around, it was like they were asking for his attention.

Oh, he sure will give them a lot of attention aside from something **more**...

Matsuno's eyes widen a bit, before they regained a hint of curiosity. Standing before was a man, she can only describe as adonis. With a strong yet lithe body, the vibrant shaggy orange hair, firm lips and a straight nose with an angular jaw, he looked nothing sort of a god. But the most eye catching thing was his eyes. They were indifferent, but she could detect a hint of something...

...something she feared to find what.

Taking a deep breath; she motioned for the young man to enter while she idly noticed the briefcase dangling from his left gloved hand, while his right was stuffed in his pocket.

Her hands involuntarily fisted as she watched his strong yet steady pace, standing at the doorway. She had the pleasure of meeting quite a number of handsome men in her line of work, courtesy of her Reina-sama and also bebbed few of them.

But he was something else.

Reina had to raise her eyebrow, as he walked towards her desk. Her eyes examine his lithe body in appreciation. She can vaguely imagine, what he would look like without his clothes on and suppressed a smirk.

She had to admit, he was kind of hot, with all the black and his confident moves.

As Reina's eyes were calculating Ichigo, his own were fixed on her breasts. Thinking of how soft they were and how they would feel in his hands.

Just the thought of her bend in doggy style, crying for heavens as he mercilessly plunged in her sweet hole, while gripping her bouncing breasts so tight they would bruise, brought a hungry smile on his lips; which got ignored by the target in her inspection.

'I should thank Isshin for this glorious opportunity. Opportunity which I would make full use of.'

"Please sit down and tell me, what can I do for you, Mr..." Reina trailed.

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said with his normal rich voice while sitting and grinned inwardly at the spike of their reiatsu.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Reina was thankful for her years of experience, otherwise she was sure she would flinch from his tone.

Matsuno, who was now sitting on her desk was actively listening to their conversation and liked his name very much.

'A Strawberry.'

Ichigo without a word, removed a document and handed it to Reina, who without a word took it.

A frown came on Reina's face as she read the paper, before she smiled and asked for his certificates.

"So you are hear for the job, Kurosaki-san?" Reina asked while shimmering through the papers and was thoroughly impressed by his C.V.

Though Ichigo found it unnecessary to answer, he said, "Yes."

"Very impressive is your experience, Kurosaki-san." Reina showed no hesitation in praising Ichigo, it will cost her handy in the future.

"Thank you, Reina." Ichigo said with a smirk. Letting his inner desire unleash a bit.

Matsuno was wide-eyed while Reina just raised a delicate eyebrow at the familiarity, but didn't comment.

"So, I take it I am recruited for the job."

"Yes, you certainly have and whatever doubt I had is now non-existent." Reina removed a package from under her desk and put it on the desk. "In it contains all the things required to you. Your teaching schedule, a map of the school, your I.D. and basically everything, you will be in need here. You can start your work tomorrow. Anything else?"

Ichigo shook his head before standing "No. That will be all, Reina. Thankyou for the job." Ichigo said, his right hand out which Reina responded in kind for a shake.

Reina idly compared, Ichigo's big rough hand to her small soft one and the heat radiating from his palm.

Ichigo to proceed further in his advances, kissed the back of Reina's lithe hand slowly, while gazing directly at her eyes.

Reina brought her hand back and placed her left one on the part where he kissed, feeling the still lingering pressure there.

Reina's lips curled in a sly smile as Ichigo's advances registered in her brains, "Not at all, Ichigo. It's my pleasure for such a young and talented man to be my staff."

Ichigo gave a devastating smirk, then nodded and leaved the room; but not before casting a quick glance towards Matsuno's form with a smoldering look.

Matsuno's breath hitched as she watched his chocolate eyes roaming over her form, before her eyes. A small blush came on her face as she saw the hungry look, he was giving.

Neither saw the predatorial smile that graced Ichigo's lips as his enhanced senses caught the telltale signs of smitten womans.

His plan was coming perfectly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Sky Kurosaki.


End file.
